TND Chapter1
by ujikintoki
Summary: In the story, the members of sector V and others are growing as teenagers. And I'll write the 1/5, 3/4, 2/Cree story. I'm Japanase and not good at English. Please overlook my poor sentences ;


Writer's note:  
This is a story of TND(:Teens Next Door).  
In the story, the members of sector V and others are growing as teenagers. You must leave this in your mind.  
And I'll write the 1/5, 3/4, 2/Cree story. You shouldn't read if you don't like those pairings.  
I'm Japanase and not good at English. Please overlook my poor sentences;

--

Chapter 1

_She's walking.  
She's walking in front of me.  
Not being aware of me.  
In side of her, there is a man.  
They are not aware of me._

_And I pretended not to be aware of them._

"If I sink a shoot, you must give me _Chef's Special Parfait_ as a treat, Hoagie."  
In a classroom, a baldheaded man, with sunglasses, said as he was giggling. He had a wastepaper in right hand and were opposite a trash box. It was at about 6 metre from him.  
"Good."  
One fat man, with brown fluffy hair, answered. He was sitting next to the bald man.  
"But if you can't make it, you have to take responsibility...I want _Big Fruit Pafait_ rather, Nigel."  
"Okay...now...come on..."  
The man called Nigel raised his hand up, and took aim at a trash box. He shouted in a small tone and tossed the paper ball. It drew an arc and headed for the box.  
At just that time when it was about to fall in the box, a blond haired man came in the room roughly and kicked the trash box, which was near the door. It tumbled down and scattered trashes. Nigel and Hoagie stopped their movements, then Hoagie started to laugh loudly.  
"It's too bad, Nigel!"  
Without talking to them, blond man sat on a chair and rested his cheek in his hand. He looks so sullen and seemed to think about something. Nigel, in a rage, went to him and strangled his neck.  
"Don't you know what you've done!? You pay for my lost game!"  
"AAAAAAGH!! What...get off me!!"  
"Wally, what's wrong? You look bad-tempered." said Hoagie.  
"I...will talk...so please...take him from me!!"  
Finally Wally teared himself away from Nigel.  
"Ok, I will tell everything...but we must go to Cafeteria for lunch...don't we?"  
He said it with sighs.

"You saw Kuki walking with a man?"  
In front of _Big Fruit Parfait_ Hoagie said. Wally nodded simply and drank a Coke. Now They 3 were having lunch in Cafeteria. There're a lot of students but no one was listening to their talk. They had not to drop voices.  
"Who was that man?"  
Nigel asked and Wally just groaned.  
"Maybe it was Carl. They belong to P.R. commission. Kuki said she has a work of it at every noon."  
Hoagie said and Wally groaned again. Then Nigel grinned and said "So you're irritated 'cuz you think they go around together? It was too hasty, Wally"  
Wally glared him and crunched a ham sandwich. Nigel laughed and Hoagie poked him in the ribs.  
"Don't make fun of him. He's serious. Wally, I don't think she goes steady with him. They just did their work of the commission."  
"I've never heard you're crush on Kuki. You never told us. If I knew that, I'd never kid you."  
Nigel said to Wally as he grinned. Wally took a brief look at him and muttered.  
"I...I'm not falling for her. Yeah, I'm not. I was just surprised 'cuz I've never seen her walking with a man. That's it."  
"I see."  
Nigel gave a reply and looked at Hoagie who sighed deeply in disgust. Then Hoagie said  
"I think it's no good for you to talk tough, Wally."  
When Wally was about to say 'What do you mean?', someone appeared and tapped on his shoulder. It was Japanese girl with long straight hair. Wally was surprised and turned his face away from her while Hoagie and Nigel were saying 'Hi, Kuki.  
"You've finished your work?"  
"phew Yeah. I'm so tired and hungry! I regret taking part in such a troublesome commision."  
She sat in front of Wally. He said nothing and gnawed the sandwich.  
"But in one sense I was lucky. Because my friend, Carl, is an able person! He did almost all our works and I was saved."  
She talked joyfully. She didn't realise Wally gathered his brows and Hoagie gave a wry smile. He was worried because he knew he had to act as arbitrator if they began fighting. Nigel was looking at Kuki and Wally joyfully, and but silently. He enjoyed this awkward atmosphere and expected that something happen to them. It was obvious Wally was irritated.  
"So well, why did you come here?"  
Wally said so and looked at Kuki who was about to eat her lunch Onigiri. She put her head a little to one side and wondered because they were in the habit of having lunch together.  
"What do you mean? It's as usual." "You wanna have lunch with your Carl, don't you? Do what you want to. We don't care."  
She widened her eyes, then she narrowed them. Hoagie sighed deeply.  
"What do you mean 'your Carl?"  
"That's just what I mean."  
For a while, they were staring at each other's eyes. then she turned her face away from him and said 'I see.'.  
"If you want me to do that, I'd do at once. Though I don't want to that."  
She stood up and walked away.Hoagie glared at Wally and slapped his head.  
"What!?"  
"You're genius of making others angry. Is it necessary for you to make her mad?"  
"So what? You have no relation to me"  
"It is me that is damaged by your fighting with Kuki! Who does calm her anger?"  
"I just do what I like with my own property. And so do you."  
"What are you guys doin'?"  
Suddenly, a voice fell down them. It was a African-American girl with black and long hair. Nigel greeted her with smile.  
"Hi, Abby. You're a little late."  
"I had a talk with science teacher about my assignment. Well, what's wrong with them?"  
She sat in front of Wally and grinned.  
"I expect...you fought with Kuki. It's correct, isn't it?"  
Boys were surprised and Hoagie asked.  
"Why do you know?"  
"Because I met her there. She was weeping."  
Wally raised his face and looked at her, widening his eyes. She got a coffee from Nigel and drank it. She continued talking but he was not listening.  
"Kuki always cry after she has a fought with someone, especially with Wally. So I supposed she fought again with... Hah? Where is he?"  
While she was drinkin' and talking to Nigel and Hoggie, Wally disappeared. Hoagie also was surprised and looked around. Nigel smiled and said.  
"He went to run after her."

"Kuki!"  
Being called by Wally, she turned back and saw him. He was gasping because he ran at full speed. She turned her face at once but he recognized there was a mark of tears on her white cheek. They were in a backyard of the school. No one is there. The sun was shining on the flowers and the bushes. He felt so hot and wiped sweat from his forehead.  
"Where are you goin?"  
"Who cares about what I'm doin'? Leave me alone. I just do what I like with my own property."  
Wally smiled in spite of himself because she said the same thing that he said to Hoagie.  
"Yeah, of course. So do I. I wanted to run after you and did that."  
"He's just a friend."  
Suddenly, she said in a tearful voice and looked at him.  
"Certainly I like him. But that's it. Is there a problem to work with friend? Why did I have to be abused by you? What relation do you have to me?"  
Wally lowered his face. He knew he had something which was hiding in his mind but very important to tell her. And he also knew their comfortable relations would crack or collapse if he disclose it to her. They were close friends. He loved this relationship though he had special feeling for her. So he had to hide it. Until the time comes. He opened his mouth.  
"I...I just wanted to be angry with Carl. There's no reason. Please don't ask. I don't know why I did that."  
He stared at her eyes which were moist with tears. She blinked, then a tear trickled down her cheek.  
"You're so egoistic."  
She smiled and wiped her cheek. It was a sad smile. He cannot bear the thought that he could do nothing. He thought she knew that.  
Wally slapped his hands and said  
"Well, you didn't have lunch. Go back to cafeteria?"  
"No, I'm gonna eat here. It's a sunny day!"  
She picked a package up from her bag.  
"What's that?"  
"Onigiri, a riceball. I made this in this morning. You wanna have together."  
"I'm sorry I cannot accept your kind offer... I'm gonna just watch you."  
They smiled and sat on a bench in center of the yard. They seemed happily as if nothing had happened to them.

"I wonder why Wally doesn't tell his mind. He's afraid of being dumped?"  
Hoagie said as he dug the parfait. Nigel said he didn't know, and drank a coffee. He had little interest in Wally's story because he believed that someday he would tell her the truth. So he had not to worry about them. Suddenly he turned round toward Abby.  
"You're her best friend. You must know who she is fallin' for."  
"I won't tell you. It's a secret between us."  
"Oh, c'mon. Is it Wally?"  
"I said I wouldn't."  
She said and ate a seafood salada. It was toward the end of the lunchbreak and there were only a few students in cafeteria. Hoagie sighed and rested his cheek in his hand. He had finished eating his lunch and booty, parfait.  
"Well, I think it's important to tell everyone the real motive. What's good to tell the lie or hide real emotion? Do you think so, Abby?"  
Hoagie turned his face to her. At a moment Abby cast a glance to him and turned her eyes from him.  
"Yeah, indeed."  
She found something when she gave a reply to Hoagie. She tapped Nigel's shoulder and pointed to the entrance of cafeteria with saying nothing. He looked there and noticed a girl was standing. The girl was readhead and her hair was braided in three strands.  
"Excuse me a minute. "  
He stood up and went to the girl.  
Hoagie looked at Abby. She was just eating the salada with no words.

The end of chapter 1.


End file.
